


Been There

by websandwhiskers



Series: The Unbroken-'verse (A Hellboy II AU) [2]
Category: Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/websandwhiskers/pseuds/websandwhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, considerably-more-lighthearted little exchange between Abe and Hellboy that takes place immediately following 'Unbroken'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been There

"I can’t say that I’m sorry for my actions,” Abe began carefully.

“But you knew all along what she was gonna do, right?” Hellboy suggested.  “There was just no chance for you to clue the rest of us in.”  There was a certain hard-edged nonchalance to his tone that told Abe he knew very well that was not the case – but he was, never the less, willing to offer a friend the courtesy of a convenient fabrication. 

It was both humbling and mortifying, and though he felt vaguely as though he was being rude and ungrateful in rejecting the tacit offer to simply put the matter behind them, Abe answered, “No.” 

Hellboy turned and scowled at him. 

“I can’t say I would do things differently,” Abe insisted.  “I would do it again – but for whatever it may be worth, I’d like you to know that I understand I’ve betrayed your trust.  For _that,_ I am sorry, and if you feel you can no longer work with -”

“So you were gonna sacrifice the whole human race, to save her,” Hellboy, interrupted, jerking his head in the direction of the infirmary.“The one woman you love.”

“It was more of a calculated risk than -” Abe stopped himself, grimaced, and stood straighter.  “Yes.  Yes, I was.” 

Hellboy just looked at him a long moment.  “Well, hey, who hasn’t been there?” he finally replied, shrugging.  He gave Abe a clap on the back that sent the more slender man staggering.  “You know what I wanna do now?  I wanna go celebrate.  Have a beer.  In a bar.  Just because I can.  You coming?” 

“I – I think I’d better -”  Abe wavered, glancing back towards the infirmary, torn.  He felt almost sick with gratitude at having been granted such easy forgiveness, and hated to decline.  While he had no intention of ever, _ever_ getting drunk again, he could have _one_ beer . . except . . _to leave her now . ._

“Yeah, yeah,” Hellboy responded easily, already walking away. 

 


End file.
